<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Room In My Heart by Inwiste</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707628">Room In My Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inwiste/pseuds/Inwiste'>Inwiste</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Human InuYasha (InuYasha), M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:48:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inwiste/pseuds/Inwiste</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha receives an unexpected visitor on the night of the new moon, though he is not entirely unwelcome. </p><p>Kouga visits Inuyasha on one of his human nights, reminding him that he doesn't have to be alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>InuYasha/Kouga (InuYasha)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Room In My Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"You don't have to be alone, you know." Inuyasha shot up from his perch in the large tree at the sound of a gravelly voice below him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How is this any of your concern, wolf? Shouldn't you be with your pack? Or have you come to kill me now that it's the new moon?" Inuyasha snarled, not bothering to glance down at Kouga. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shippo was at Kaede’s village with Sango and Miroku for the night and Kagome had gone back to her own time for several days, leaving Inuyasha alone. The others seemed to have forgotten what time of the month it was, much to Inuyasha’s gratitude. He despised the pitiful looks they gave him when they believed that he could not see them, especially Kagome. Pity would not change his circumstances.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment the others fell asleep, he snuck out the window and ran into the forest, scaling a tall tree with the intent to spend the night there, leading him to this point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not here to kill you, mutt. As much as I hate to say it, I might miss you if something were to happen to you,” Kouga replied. Inuyasha could hear the smirk in his tone and turned his eyes upwards toward the stars as the wolf nimbly climbed the tree and swung onto the branch closest to him. “Believe it or not, I worry about you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Inuyasha asked, unable to resist. Out of all of the people he knew, Kouga was one of the last ones he would ever believe cared about him. Yes, the wolf demon had saved him on multiple occasions, but he also openly expressed his disdain for him. “Why would you care?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wolf demon sighed, stretching his legs out on the branch and leaning against the sturdy trunk. His hair was out of its customary ponytail and his headband was gone as well, replaced by a long braid winding down his back, reaching past his shoulder blades. His icy blue eyes flashed in the moonlight, sending a shiver through Inuyasha. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wolf demon was impossible to read, despite the fact that he often wore his heart on his sleeve. He was more complex than Inuyasha gave him credit for. When they first met, he believed him to be a simple-minded demon only interested in self-preservation, only to be proved wrong by Kouga’s selflessness and wit. As much as he hated to admit it, a part of him wished to learn more about the demon and his life. To be his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you believe me if I told you it was because I cared about you? I like you a lot, Inuyasha. You and your group, you’ve saved me and my comrades many times.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice dropped in volume and Inuyasha strained to hear him at first, though Kouga quickly jumped onto his branch and sat facing him. On any other occasion, he would push the demon away or leave himself, but his curiosity was piqued. It had nothing to do with the way Kouga’s hair shined in the moonlight and the shadows that played across his fine features. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In the beginning, I believed that all there was between us was a debt that I needed to pay. I tried to kill you in Naraku’s castle and you saved my life after I was poisoned. But after a while…” Kouga hesitated, indecision flickering across his face. He fingered the tail of his braid with his sharp claws before flipping it over his shoulder so it cascaded over his chest, Inuyasha’s eyes following the movement. “I grew to care about you. When the Panther King attacked you and the situation looked dire, I feared the worst. The only reason I did not come to your aid was that Kagome requested that Ginta, Hakkaku, and I stay and protect the villagers from the cat demons.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were worried about me?” Inuyasha asked, slowly inching closer to the other demon. There was no pity in Kouga’s eyes, none of the emotions that the others displayed towards him, the ones that made him want to run away or lash out in his own defense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I was, idiot. I know full well that you can take care of yourself, but that does not prevent me from worrying about you. You’ve isolated yourself, mutt. Even when you’re with Kagome and the others, you are closed off and unreachable. I’m not around you that much and even I can see it,” Kouga said, his voice taking on a hint of desperation in its tone. “Inuyasha, you don’t have to be alone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha blinked, taken aback by the wolf demon’s sudden display of affection. Something about him...Something with him was easier than it was with the rest of them, even Kagome. It felt natural being around him, talking to him. He had been alone for so long though, for most of his life. Even when his mother was still alive, a barrier existed between them, built by her sorrow and his own inability to express his emotions, to connect with others. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what it’s like not to be alone, Kouga,” he whispered, ignoring the way his voice caught in his throat and sobs that threatened to escape. “I’ve tried so hard to fit in with Kagome and the others, but it’s so hard and I’m so tired, I don’t know what to do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then let me help you,” Kouga murmured, his face coming within inches of Inuyasha’s while his hand brushed away a stray tear that had made its way down his cheek. “One step at a time, mutt.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sure I won’t push you away? I’m really good at that,” Inuyasha replied with a wry smile, the expression not meeting his eyes. He looked at Kouga and blushed lightly at the demon’s soft smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m hard to get rid of. I don’t leave the people I care about,” Kouga said, his gaze flicking between Inuyasha’s grey eyes and his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha let out a quiet sigh and moved closer, capturing Kouga’s lips in a soft kiss, smiling when the wolf demon threaded his hands through his hair and pulled him flush against him. Perhaps he didn’t need to be alone after all.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>